


Surprises (In Bed)

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost Sex, F/M, Oral, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises (In Bed)

Surprises (In Bed) 

What starts out as a normal make out session between you and Kanaya ends much the same way; her breathing soft and hot against your chilled throat while her hands loosely dangle from your shoulders. However, you felt her warm palms on your skin, not just your coat. Your hands were able to feel, clean and without blemish, the supple curve of Kanaya's hip as you kept her close on the pile of monstrous pillows and blankets she had stuffed into her room. But, unlike the aftermath of your sessions, blue and green are mixed on your finger tips while the blue drips between your thighs and your matesprit has green coating her groin to match the jade on your once blue lips. Usually, after a few moments of your tongue on her sensitive neck, Kanaya will whimper and you'll pull away with a smirk. In a unique change of events, she started lightly moving her hips back and forth as a lump began to grow in her skirt. 

"Is somebody poppin' a boner?" You laughed into her neck and kissed her cheek as you ignored all the times the bare sight of her caused you to slam your door and fill half a pail. 

Kanaya had sighed then, groaning loudly. "Vriska, if you ruin this..."

You chuckled loudly, "Fine, fine."

Your kisses trail to her collar bone and the soft flesh that start the drop of her breasts, all the while purring as her bulge grinds into the suddenly sensitive skin of your nook. It's even more maddening that the friction isn't at all what it could be with your boxers and jeans in the way. Distractedly, your nails prick into the flushed skin of Kanaya's shoulder and she mumbles something like, "Mnng- oh... Vrrrr... Vriska," and it makes you grin as you start sliding your tongue around. Kan's purr is a lot quieter than yours - a deep rumble without a sound - and you could easily become addicted to the feeling of her pleasure vibrating just above your pierced ears. 

What you may love most about Kanaya is that she's not afraid to take charge, even if she is on the bottom. You've slept with Tavros, Eridan, John, and Terezi. They've all been underneath you - Terezi out of pity, John because he was inexperienced at the time, and Tav and Danny Boy were both pitiable weaklings. So, when Kanaya comes along to rock your boat and make you submit, it's needless to say you'll do just about anything if she were to ask for it. Instead, though, she seems wordless and occupied with the growing lump in her skirt and the drag of her decorated nails against the small of your back. It makes you croon and your girlfriend mumbles. 

"What??"

"Vriska... Please, please."

"Please what?"

She tugs at your jacket right then, her fingers noticeably trembling as she clung to the fabric. Kanaya swallowed a bit loudly and it's about this time your irises grow and your mouth goes dry but you drool all at once. "These- Uh, these clothes," she swallows again, dropping the back of your jacket and sighing heavily. "I honestly think we should get rid of them."

You're surprised at your own voice. "Yeah, yes, Kan. Yeah." 

She moves from your lap and you're slightly dismayed at the loss of her heat. Quickly, in hope that you'll be able to feel her sooner, you strip of your clothes. Your breasts are relatively small, so you very rarely wear a bra, and you can tell Kanaya is a bit flustered by this when she glances at your chest while attempting to get her shirt off the hook of her horn. You laugh easily and take it off for her, unhooking her bra while she stammered out a thank you. Next, you get rid of everything but your boxers and socks. Before you sits your matesprit, in all her naked glory, with her legs awkwardly tilted so her bulge won't escape out of her panties, but it's kind of useless. The width is expanding the fabric and you can see the sides. 

You're kind of excited. You always imagined Kanaya with a fairly small sized bulge, mainly because she's quite petite herself - plus, both of you are only so old. 

"Off," you command, grinning as she listens to you. 

At that moment, you're proud your jaw doesn't drop. She tugs down the garment and leaves it at her knees, looking away awkwardly as she helps her bulge present itself by grabbing it's middle and holding it up. The way it moves and swirls is eye catching, but the size is what gets you. Like just about everyone's bulge, it loses girth as it extends, but the length is just as important. Absently, you compare it to John and Eridan's small pricks and Terezi's skilled one. Quite quickly, you assume this will feel great. 

There's a short blur in your memory as to exactly when your boxers slide off and you watch in embarrassment as your bulges tangle together and hers extends quite a bit beyond the tip of your own and the only thing you can possibly think about is how it would feel stuffed in your nook. 

Your mouth is back on hers and your fangs clack a few times before you get it just right and it feels sweet to have her warm tongue going over your icy lips. It feels even better when one of her hands come to cup your bottom and the other runs a thumb over your nipples and you're trembling when she starts leaving love bites down your neck. You're panting against the nape of her neck and you try to get a grip and show some amount of dignity by sliding a colder hand down from her hip and to her thigh, smirking slightly when your fingers reach their destination and run your fingers along the side of her nook. Kanaya gasps out your name in a fashion (haha, get it?) that makes your heart squeeze up in some terribly delicious way. 

She moves so you're on your back and you really can't complain because this domination is so wonderful and you're already so close to pailing that it's really embarrassing. But, to your credit, Kanaya's bulge is running over your nook and yours is gliding over her warm stomach and you're going to fucking come in a moment here. Her mouth is on your breasts and she's lightly pumping her hips against yours and, eventually, she glances at your eyes and you nod and your back arched when the tip of her bulge begins to move closer to the actual entrance of your nook. 

You press your head into the mountain of pillows and groan pathetically as you climax just as she's gotten only a good third of her bulge pressed into you. Absently, in your haze of pleasure, you hear, "shit, my pillows," and choke out a laugh as you finish embarrassing yourself once your muscles finally relax. Kanaya pulls away and she's still pressed against your chest and her bulge is on your thigh, her eyes on yours as you continue to pant and bite at your lip. Flustered, you tell her, "Sorry." 

"It's, um, quite alright, Vriska. But, uh..." she trails off and suddenly you're very aware of her bulge squirming against your thigh. 

"Oh." You pause. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Here, um," you move and change your positions a bit, though now you're at her thighs and you waste no time taking her bulge into your mouth. You're happy that, unlike Terezi, your mouth only consist of sharpened canines and the rest are relatively blunt. You're even happier to find that Kanaya tastes nothing short of delicious, reminding you of honey and dark chocolate as you lick around her bulge, collecting the genetic material that has gathered up and down its length. You're more than embarrassed that you can't fit more than half of it into your throat, but you guess Kanaya didn't expect you to because the noises she's making seem appreciative enough. 

Jade ends up spilling out over your lips and slipping over your small breasts, the rest flooding into the nooks and crannies of all the pillows. For once, your matesprit seems to not give two fucks whatsoever over the safety of her various fabrics. However, she does roll off of them, squirming away from the wet spot you two had made. 

She kisses your lips while she's still catching her breath and you notice that she smells of sex and you both do and you're really happy about that. 

"I love you," she says, the air kissing at your lips when hers can't. 

You smirk and wrap your arms around her neck and fit your head - careful with your horns - underneath her chin. Once you're comfortable, you tell her: "I pity the living hell out of you, Maryam."


End file.
